


Moments From The Village

by El_Bee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Non-Linear Narrative, Rough Sex, Sex, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bee/pseuds/El_Bee
Summary: A few tender moments from your relationship with Yamato | Tenzou
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Moments From The Village

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of free form... like it’s a reader insert but there are bits filled in that are just generic to the idea of a character.  
> First fanfic I've written in 10 years...

1\. Yamato drinks genmaicha tea almost exclusively. The first thing he does when he comes home is make a steaming pot, and sit the well-worn armchair that occupies the corner of your living room and sips it slowly. He loves the nutty taste of toasted rice against the grassy earthy taste of the green tea. When it’s hot, you make him genmaicha lattes. Over brewing the tea and mixing it with brown rice syrup to sweeten it. You serve the drink over ice. 

2\. Yamato’s favourite desert is matcha cake. You roll a thin, rectangle of bright green sponge cake with lashings of sweetened whipped cream in the middle, slicing thick chunks and topping them with the first of the season’s strawberries. You meet him at the banks of the Naka river with the slices stored safely in a bag. You both kick of your shinobi sandals, tossing them behind you and dipping your toes into the cold water. You can’t think of anything more Yamato than the mixture of earthiness and sweetness. 

3\. For Yamato days off are reserved for reading architecture books. Yamato pours over each book in his collection, absorbing all the knowledge he can. His current obsession is shoin-zukuri. For his birthday, you buy him an expensive architecture model kit. He painstakingly completes it, gluing the delicate wooden pieces together over the next few nights. The model of the local temple lives on your shelving unit in the living room, sitting proudly next to the string-of-pearls you’d purchased from the Yamanaka’s flower store the day you moved in. 

4\. You always thought you disliked Kakashi Hatake. You’d never really spent much time with him, never been on missions together, and didn’t really understand who thought it was a good idea to place him in charge of a team of rookies. The dislike deepened once you and Yamato began dating; the constant stories of his teasing and cajoling your boyfriend bothered you. The first time you met properly, that all changed. Drinking beers and sharing steamed and salted edamame, you found yourself thinking that Kakashi had a wicked sense of humour, and silently thanked him for giving you new ammunition to rile Yamato up with. Yamato loves your friendship, but hates being the subject of your evenings jokes. You and the copy-nin become quite the double act and it makes Yamato’s heart soar. 

5\. The first time you meet Team 7, Yamato is overwhelmed - trying to keep the three teens in check, dodging their constant questions, the fighting, and the vying for your attention; the whole situation is an unmitigated disaster. You and Kakashi stay on your best behaviour, but share a look that screams - Can we please just get a beer after this? You both do this every day?! - You send an apologetic look in Yamato’s direction, you hadn’t thought that stopping to say hello as you passed them coming from the training grounds would cause such a commotion. Later, as you walk home from the bar you tell Yamato that you enjoyed the impromptu meeting in the end, that they’re his little family now, and how the whole thing had reminded you of when you were younger and you and your cousins would fight endlessly over any trivial thing. Yamato had never though this what having a family would be like, and he wonders to himself when those kids became so so important to him; deep in the pit of his stomach, he feels the ache of worry grow as he wishes that nothing tragic would happen to them.

6\. Whenever Yamato catches you laughing with Genma his chest constricts. You laugh heartily at the tokubetsu jounin’s terrible jokes and, as always, engage in the friendly flirting that characterises your friendship. Yamato knows you’ve know each other for years, that there’s nothing more there than two comfortable friends. The part of him that recedes back into ROOT in times of panic tells him that you’d be better off with a man who’s name refers to natural alluring and dazzling lights. Genma asks you how things are with Yamato if you’re off the market for good? He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and glances over your shoulder. You follow his gaze, eyes landing on Yamato - who seems to have glazed over during a conversation with Ebisu. You look at your boyfriend and smile, catching his eye and whispering to Genma - oh yeah, this one’s a keeper. In the dead of the night, Yamato asks if he makes you happy and you tell him your world is full of harmony now. That you feel serene. Yamato’s heart feels as though it could burst from his chest.

7\. Yamato has a bad habit of shouting at you when you hurt yourself absentmindedly. The first time it happens you’re not paying attention when slicing green onions for dinner. He snaps at you to run it under the cold tap and gets the small first aid box you keep in the kitchen. You snap back at him at first, you’re a kunoichi, you know what you’re doing with knives, this isn’t even serious, why are you being like this? Over time you realise it’s because he feels helpless when you injure yourself at home, it’s different to missions - home is where you’re safe. You stop snapping back, and he continues to treat your small cuts with disinfectant wipes and plasters. Sometimes you forget they’re there and feel a blush rising when Iruka mentions it when you pick up your assignments at the mission desk.

8\. Yamato is old fashioned. He learnt so much of how to treat a partner from hearing what the older married ANBU used to talk about. He pours your drinks, pay for meals, offers you an arm to link when you walk, and kisses you chastely when in public. This has earned him a reputation for being shy, you know he is anything but.

9\. You both spend your free time pouring over recipe books and buying second-hand cookbooks when you have downtime after long missions both in Konoha and other villages. You cook as much as you can and prepare meals together. The first time Team 7 comes to your tiny apartment, Sai and Sakura watch you both laugh and talk about anything and everything as you prepare a meal for everyone; soy milk ramen. You both drink wine and chop and stir and forget you even have guests, it’s only Naruto’s hungry grumbling that snaps you back into reality

10\. You introduce him to your grandmother - the only living relative you have now - she tells him that he’s very handsome and he blushes all the way to the tips of his ears. Later she asks what he does and he tells her that he’s a jounin sensei. She eyes him with suspicion, making an off-handed comment about how in her day jounin sensei’s didn’t carry themselves so seriously, have such an intimidating posture or analyse every exit and escape route when they came for tea with old ladies. Later she corners you in the kitchen as you prepare desert, and she asks you what he really does, you whisper ANBU in her ear and she tells him over matcha cake that she’s glad you’ve found someone who will always protect you. Sometimes they play cards when you’re out of the village on missions, your grandmother chain smokes cigarettes and tells Yamato of the fights she had when she was an active kunoichi. Yamato knows she would kill him if he ever hurt you. He knows it would never come to that but loves the fire and passion running through her and how it’s been passed on to you. When she starts to forget herself, and slowly you, Yamato holds your hand in her tiny kitchen as tears roll down your face. In the night he weeps silently for her too. When she dies, she leaves all her ninja tools to Yamato, and her old engagement ring. 

11\. When you have sex, he sits cross-legged, your tights draped over his and your feet nestled into his hip creases. You lay the rest of yourself flat against the large bed you share, and he gently coaxes you to orgasm. He spreads you apart, and uses his thumbs interchangeably to rub your clit; up and down, or in soft circles, different speeds, and pressures. Sometimes he slips a finger inside you, stretching you gently and curling up inside you to pull you closer and closer to the edge. He uses his forearms to keep your legs pushed apart as they draw closer and closer in as you feel yourself slowly tipping over the edge. After your orgasm, he spends time rubbing down your shaking thighs and placing delicate kisses on your legs. He never rushes you to move, he never takes his eyes from your flushed face. 

12\. When you fuck, your legs are over his shoulders and his hands pinch your nipples. He drives into you and moans loudly. It is fast, and deep, and hard. 

13\. Sometimes you convince him to put on his old ANBU uniform. When he fucks you like this, he stands behind you and knocks your legs wide. One hand keeping you stead as he pushes you forward ruthlessly with the force of his trusts, the other hand wraps around your neck. Your hand claws over his gloved wrist, pushing his hand into you as you revel in the feeling of Cat choking you.


End file.
